


Day 27: Rough, biting, scratch

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [27]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: The aftermath of some rough sex.





	Day 27: Rough, biting, scratch

Steve stormed into Tony’s bedroom, door flying open with no warning or courtesy knock, causing Tony to jump and drop his tablet.

“Tony!” Steve roared.

“What.” Tony looked shocked but his voice was steady and _at a normal indoor volume._

“You little _shit,”_ Steve huffed, “I cannot beLIEVE YOU!”

“Little more context please Cap.” Tony’s face returned to one of innocence and Steve’s eyes flashed dangerously before he was ripping his shirt over his head.

“Eager aren’t we,” Tony laughed.

“Don’t you _Dare.”_

Tony _knew_ what Steve was talking about, as soon as he’d gotten over the initial shock of such a _rude_ intrusion he knew why Steve had come.

There were purple marks spotting his abdomen. One of his nipples had been framed by jagged indents, _bite marks._

“Don’t look at me like that. _You know what you did.”_

Steve turned, along his back were more marks, these were raised red scratched, some portions were lightly scabbed over and Tony had so force away a smile that tugged at his lips.

Steve faced Tony again, not looking much calmer now.

“What am I to do today!?”

Tony let himself smile and laughed.

“Come on!” Steve pouted, “It’s not funny! I’ve gotta wear a shirt to the _beach_.” His face was _pitiful_ and he made wearing a shirt to the beach sound like the worst thing in the world.

“No one’s forcing you to wear a shirt, tan with me.” Tony gestured down at himself, short swim trunks and matching crop top that exposed his treasure trail.

Tony was pretty sure that Steve manage to pout even _harder._

“I am _not_ letting anyone else see this. Barton and Nat would _never_ let me live it down,” he picked his shirt up from where he’d tossed it aside and pulled it over his head as he spoke.

“I don’t know Steve, I think it’s a good look for you.”

Steve threw his arms high above his head and huffed loudly before stomping down the hall, Tony’s hearty laughter echoing after him.


End file.
